


Before You Grow

by lilac_red



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Betrayal, Budding Romance, Character Death, Depression, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Forgiveness, Gakuen, Love, M/M, Sadness, Unrequited Love, conclusions, happy endings, losing love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7472028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilac_red/pseuds/lilac_red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've always wanted you to hear this story when you were older." He said.</p><p>"Really? Why?" She asked.</p><p>He grew silent and as he did his eyes, dry from the cold, sheened. He looked forward, inhaled, exhaled, then looked back down at the young girl. A grin, even she could tell was sad, broke on his face," So you won't make the same mistake I did, before you grow."</p><p>A father tells his daughter about the time he fell in love, how he lost his love, and how he found contentment in the end. Now, he only wishes that she does not make the same mistakes he did as he tells her his tale.</p><p>Warning, there is swearing and slight mature content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before You Grow

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy!

"Hey Daddy!" The bouncy little girl exclaimed.

"What is it Emmy?" 

"Can you tell me the story about your true love while we're waiting? Please?!" 

"Again?" The man laughed,"I've told you that story like a hundred times already and you're still not sick of it?"

"Hehe! Nope! I really like hearing you tell it to me again and again! It's my favorite story! Please??!!"

He glanced at his watch before answering his daughter,"Well... We are pretty early so... Why not?."

"Yay!" The little girl flailed her arms before giving her father her full and undivided attention.

The man chuckled " Ready?" The little girl nodded vigorously," Alright. When did it begin again?" He set his sight on the trees in the park. Their lushes leaves, so full of life, color, and unexpected wonder did well to remind him of the eyes of his love, "It all started," he smiled," on a hot day in September..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alfred was running late. What for? For his first day school and not just any school, as he would say, a very highly recommended and prestigious school that only accepts a hand full of applicants if applied but sends "chosen letters" to those lucky few who they've been after since who knows how long. Alfred, being on of those few, had pride the size of Texas with the "woots" from his friends, noogy from his half-Hispanic father, and envy from his adorable pest-- siblings!

But why was he running late? Simple (as his younger brother and sister would put it). He stayed up playing Halo again.

If it weren't for his mother who forced the two younger to wake him up (with any method possible) he would have perhaps not made it with, glancing at his watch, seven minutes to spare.

So life was good, luck was on his side it seemed as he was less than a block from the nearly polished gate of the, in his words, mega-huge high school that was like, he thought, twenty elephants high (slight exaggeration).

He wasn't necessarily tall, about 5'6 almost 5'7 but he could still see over the brick fence of the school by tilting his head and eyes slightly upwards the top of the trees a lush green of plant life. Well kept and on par from all those Garden magazines he'd seen his dad read from his mom's secret stash, secretly.

Yes, a green so alive and vivid that he had never se-

"Oof!"

"Augh!"

It seemed the American had been so distracted from his awesomely poetic self over plant life that he had noticed the other person coming out of gates and pushing them to the ground as he remained standing.

"Woah, dude, I'm sorry! I was in a rush a-and didn't see you, and I," Alfred continued to defend himself in fear of getting a law suit from possibly hurting a student who had a good potential of making it far as an athlete or scholar or whatever his inhuman strength had managed to damage. Plus he was too young and, not to be a narcissist 'cause it's true, handsome,"Ah, let me give you a hand."

The American extended his hand and bent down to the blonde boy on the ground who was at the moment rubbing his temples and not paying attention.

Oh god, did he really give this poor kid brain damage?!

"Hey I-"

"... id... nker."

He quirked a brow," Wha'? Sorry man, you're gonna have to speak u-"

The boy's head snapped up, green eyes blazing like flames," I said to shut up, stupid wanker!!" He abruptly stood, almost hitting Alfred in the face but luckily he dodged the hit.

"Woah! Shit man you almost-"

"Shut it! My day's already started out shitty as it is and getting a migraine from hearing your foghorn-like voice and being run down by the overgrown oaf that you are, who, while we're at it, wouldn't have made it in time for first period anyway!"

Alfred was speechless, scared from the scrawny blonde's anger, and slowly getting upset himself from the insults slowly sinking in, "Look I-"

A pink sheet of paper slapped him on his face, stopping him from finishing his sentence.

"Ouch! Why the fuck did you just slap me with," he grabbed the paper the other was still holding, examining the paper that became crinkled upon contact, making the contents harder to decipher considering it was already written in freaking cursive!! His eyebrows scrunched together," what is this?"

He looked up at the boy who was scrawny, had large eyebrows, yet taller than him (by an inch!) and noticed instead of the "demon" face he saw just moments ago an evil looking smirk graced his features,"that, lad, is a detention."

"Why?"

"Why else? For being late to class and oh," he took out a pen scribbled something on the notepad that had magically appeared and handed it to Alfred,"for violating the dress code with your sloppy appearance."

"I was running late!"

"Playing video games I presume?"

"... No."

He laughed, but it wasn't anywhere close to friendly as far as Alfred could tell. It sounded like the joker, in his mind at least, void of amusement and full of pain,"listen first year, it might not have sunk into your thick skull yet. But you are now attending one of the most highly ranked schools in the world and as are the students, it has a reputation to uphold for everyone's benefit. And I'm not about to let some sloppy baffoon ruin it for everyone." And with that he turned and walked back inside the gate, not fully closing the iron doors.

Alfred's jaw dropped. Who did he think he was? His fists clenched. Who did he think he was! He grabbed the bars, accidentally pushing them and making them clank against the other door," Who do you think you are!"

The green-eyed blonde, ten feet away, looked at him, then turned his whole body around. A manic grin on his lips exposing rows of straight teeth," Arthur Kirkland, Vice President. And in this place I am the law."

That was his first counter with Arthur Kirkland.


End file.
